


Night Watch

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [159]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek walks at night, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Stiles doesn't appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/24/18: “owl, tell, bury”





	Night Watch

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/24/18: “owl, tell, bury”

When Derek couldn’t sleep he’d get out of bed, put on his clothes and walk the streets of Beacon Hills. Patrolling, he called it.

He always walked past Stiles’s house. It was a habit, a pattern, though he wouldn’t admit that, yet.

The light was on in Stiles’s room. What a night owl the guy was, trolling the internet or burying himself in books. 

Or maybe Stiles was just as sleepless as Derek was, he thought.

Maybe that’s what he’d tell Stiles if he happened to ask why Derek was climbing in his bedroom window at 3 in the morning.


End file.
